Magnus Ingenuus
Father Magnus Ingenuus is an inventor, a priest to a Religion around the One Magic, a painter, a judge, a genius and a extremely powerful healing wizard at healing that which suffers from his long cancer but he uses two magical bracelets to keep himself from having the sickness from killing him. He is one the greatest minds in all of Earthland. He is the one who helpped teach Yoshio learn healing magic. He was later given the role of a Bishop-in Chief, which means he handles believe in the idea of the gods of magic within the city. He handles building of defenses, acting as the primary judge of trials and the ideas of the new world that is to come, but his time off Magnus most the time was spent between taking care of the kids at the local orphanage or works as a priest in a temple. Appearance He is a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman like figure with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He wears his long, golden-blond hair in a loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard and spectacles over his golden eyes to mix in with it. He has been described as "very handsome" by several women over the course of the story when he was young. During the long days of his life, he felt his body beginning to get weaker and older to the point he can barely stand, he still retains most of his looks and his glasses however his golden blond hair is replaced by grayish white and his eyes for brown. Later after an reaction to a dust from using mid-eastern salts and other liquids it formed into a type of cloud which restored his age of his body and restored his good health, He dresses in many forms of outfits including a old Englishman style dress outfit, priest outfit and etc. Personality Some people say that he is quite self-centered and cold which makes him seem creepy at times, however he most times shows off his newest inventions including his prototype magic-power car or a pair of gloves which are used to molding stone and steel into shapes for building only. After losing his wife to a nasty sickness, he choice to travel to Regno Rosa and live out the rest of his days helping the poor and sick there as much as he could. He is an unexpectedly softhearted, caring, totally selfless, kindly individual who is quick to give compliments but loath to accept them, he also teaches people how to paint, garden plants and fruit, cooking and use magic. This also including his favorite student Yoshio Ketsueki who is a wonderful painter in his own words. He appears to care very little for his own well-being to help people, much less his own personal dignity, and is therefore often put in situations that give him the impression of being goofy ball but an honest man who cares for the world. History Shattered Moon Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Healing Magic - The only form of magic Magnus has ever trained in was the healing arts. This allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. Through he rarely uses it, he can employ it if required through it takes a lot of energy from him to preform. He later trained a young boy with this spell to his student Yoshio Ketsueki later on during his life. Equipment and Inventions Trivia *Magnus appearance is based off Van Hohenheim & Father (Human Form) from FMA: Brotherhood as i found he fit the role quite perfectly. *Magnus conception was inspired by the great Leonardo da Vinci, for respects as a master in all of the arts including painting, engineering, medical and etc which made Leonardo one of the greatest of all time. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Character